Same Old Dance
by The King of Swag
Summary: Attempt at a poem! San's thoughts on the repetitive actions driven by his 'friend's' desire for control. NO FLAMES unless they're constructive and meant to help me improve!


**Hello my wonderful readers! As you can see, I've updated another story to add to my list. Except this one is a little different. Yes, as you've most likely have seen in the desription, this is an Undertale fanfic. But this isn't a story, more like a mini-poem. It's not really something I try a lot, but it wanted to give it a shot! Especially since I love Undertale (Almost as much as COD) Hopefully it doesn't suck and you guys will enjoy it!**

 **So remember, I tried, so NO FLAMING! If you're going to make a nasty review, at least make it constructive so I can improve. Grammar, emotion, character theme, the works, ya know?**

 **Anyway, you can read now. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Undertale!**

* * *

It's the same old routine, a never ending nightmare.

This shit's really getting old, you know that right?

As we dance through halls, I can see it on your face, you don't care.

But you and I, try and try again, we'll always end up back to this night.

I didn't want to believe it, to see it as a lie. But here I am, looking at you. The real you.

Thinking back through the countless endings, I realized that I will never be free.

Time after time, I always find myself clueless on what to do.

Meanwhile, you kill and destroy everything I ever loved, don't you see?

You lack a heart, but you still desire to fight for LOVE.

This time around, I win, but you're quick to hit RESET.

Starting back to the beginning, falling from the heavens above.

Only to end up back here, aren't you done yet?

I can feel it in my bones that you want more.

That DETERMINATION that makes you so strong,

It's the reason we lost track of the score.

Win or lose, you'd start anew just for me to prove you wrong.

Friend or foe, at this point it doesn't really matter,

But I ask myself the same question every time, why?

Why do I sit back, watching the souls of my friends scatter?

Because I've grown numb to the pain, no longer do I try.

Don't you see kid? You're the reason I act this way.

The only thing I look forward to seeing is your twisted smile.

Because once I kill you, it'll be the start of a new, familiar day.

I guess it's not so bad though, because battling you always takes a while.

Soon you'll get tired. Makes sense seeing as how you're dodging bone after bone.

But I'll admit, fighting with you feels me with meaning, gives me purpose again.

That's right kiddo, I winked, you finally broke me. On the road to death, you're not alone.

Although at this point, I know you a bit too well. It won't be long before the next 'when'.

Same old, same old. You walk in this hall and I judge your sins.

We clash like always, then I find myself wanting everything to go back.

Knowing you, it would always happen regardless of who wins.

Although I noticed something off. I've been winning recently, so it's something you lack.

You know what I'm talking about, bud. You lost your purpose too. Hm, looks like that smile of yours is finally gone.

Too bad I can't enjoy the moment. I summoned a Ghaster Blaster since we're nearing the climax of this thriller.

But once again you get up for more. Hell, if I didn't know better, I'd think you loved getting dunked on.

I grin in amusement. You glare in hatred. Same old. Who'll win this time, dirty brother killer?

* * *

 **There we go, peeps! How was it? I'm not sure, since I don't really do a lot of poetry. But for the people who're a bit confused, allow me to enlighten you. Just think about how deep Undertale goes in terms of reality. Sans, a skeleton, is forced to endure pain and suffering as long as the HUMAN continues to reset the timeline. Nobody understands his true thoughts, but inside he's in agony. He's forced to go through everything again and again, from Pacifist to True Ending to complete Genocide. No matter what, he can't stop the deaths of his friends and he's constantly forced to battle the HUMAN in each reset, only for his attempts to remain futile. No matter the outcome, if the HUMAN isn't satisfied, they'll continue to reset and mold the timelines as they seem fit.**

 **Which eventually ended up with Sans losing his nerves, coming to understand what his 'real' purpose really was. He was the 'good' and the HUMAN was the 'bad', an endless conflict between them that involves the lives of innocents all around them. And said innocents don't realize that they're in a loop, that San's smile is actually a mask to hide his inner turmoil. He walks among shadows of his family and friends while in reality, they're destined to die just like he was destined to endure all the pain.**

 **If that's not fucked up, I don't know what is.**

 **Thanks for reading guys!**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
